Oz in wonderland
by Lexy10.91
Summary: Este fic se originó gracias a una foto Ozbert que vi por allí. Tanto Oz como Gil reciben un regalo de parte de 'Sharon' sin saber que en realidad el regalo viene de parte de Vincent y Break. El joven Vessalius y el cuervo sin tener idea de lo que provocara aquel regalo lo abren y se dan cuenta que son dulces, ¿Que sucederá? ¿Pasará algo con Oz? ¿O con Gilbert? Pesimo summary, Yaoi.


¡Hola, Hola! Vengo con un nuevo fic~ Esta vez un OZBERT *Suenan trompetas y llueve confetti* okno~ Este fic se debe a una imagen que vi, y decidi hacerlo porque AMO trez a Oz y a Gil, y obvio a Ozbert *-* Espero que lo disfruten.

Pandora Hearts lastimosamente no me pertenece sino ¬u¬ puro Yaoi~ *-*

* * *

Comenzaba una nueva mañana en la mansión Vessalius, se podría decir que era una mañana normal, las sirvientas se encontraba cada una en su sitio de trabajo, el mayor de los Vessalius había salido junto con su joven sobrina, esta arrastro a la 'cadena' de cabellos oscuros, por lo cual en la mansión solo quedaron el menor de los Vessalius junto con su querido sirviente, justamente se encontraban en el comedor dispuestos a desayunar cuando una risa burlona los interrumpió, el hombre de cabellos morenos que hasta estos momentos estaba levantado junto con el rubio, partiendo un pedazo de pastel se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido, pues reconocería esa risa donde sea que estuviera, soltó un largo suspiro, y se agacho bajo la mesa, de esta salió un hombre de cabellos albinos y de sonrisa burlona, entre sus manos tenía un paquete, el cual dejo sobre la mesa.

-Pero que sorpresa, Oz-kun, Gulbert-kun.. –Dijo el mayor de forma burlona escondiendo sus manos entre las mangas de la gabardina que llevaba para luego llevarlas a sus labios.- Parecen un matrimonio de recién casado.. –Dijo la muñeca que estaba sobre el hombro del hombre, el albino la miró.- Emily… ¿Qué te he dicho de decir las verdades a las personas? –Regañó a la muñeca ignorando que tanto rubio como moreno estaban totalmente sonrojados.

-¡Break! –Gritó el de orbes doradas caminando ceñudo hacia el otro, el albino fingió sorpresa por la actitud del moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó esta vez el rubio con tranquilidad, su codo estaba apoyado sobre la mesa y su mentón descansaba sobre la palma de su mano.

-Oh.. Lo había olvidado.. –Tomó el paquete que hace unos momentos había colocado sobre la mesa, ignorando al moreno se acercó al otro y lo dejo frente a él.- Ojou-sama envió esté presente para todos~ -El moreno observo lo que el albino coloco frente al joven Vessalius, y de igual forma se acercó a este.

-Viniendo de ti, no es muy confiable que digamos.. –Comentó sin despegar la mirada del rubio, quien ahora se encontraba abriendo el paquete, quito el envoltorio dejándolo sobre la mesa para ver una caja de diversos colores llamativos, curioso como este era la abrió para encontrar unos envases, saco uno de los que habían allí, observando que en su interior habían unas pequeñas esferas de color carmesí.

-¿E-Es.. dulce? –La voz del rubio tenía una tonalidad de confusión, desvió su mirada esmeralda del envase hacía el albino, este asintió.

-Así es.. Ahora que ya entregue lo que debía, me debo ir~ -Se dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacía un pequeño armario que se encontraba cerca, abrió la puerta e ingreso al lugar, cerrando tras él dicho lugar. El moreno corrió tras él pero al llegar y abrir dicha puerta ya no había nadie, un suspiro salió de sus labios, para luego volver donde el rubio, esté se encontraba aun sentado, el de orbes doradas se fijó en algo.

-¡Oz! –Gritó el nombre del menor, este levantó la mirada para verlo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No puedes comer eso! –El rubio trago lo que tenía en la boca frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Ohh… ¿Por qué? –Miró al mayor con algo de molestia por el regaño anterior.

-No sabemos que sea, además eso.. –Señaló el paquete con su dedo índice.- Lo trajo Break, lo cual lo hace más sospechoso.. –Finalizó colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, el rubio soltó un suspiro pero sin más se levantó del asiento y se acercó al moreno, coloco su mano sobre el brazo de este, el otro lo miro y el rubio sin más se empino para luego dejar un beso sobre la comisura de los labios del mayor, el rostro del moreno de inmediato tomo un tono ligeramente sonrosado, sin saber que hacer simplemente se dejó hacer.

-Gil se preocupa mucho.. –Murmuró en voz baja acariciando el brazo del azabache, este no respondió nada ya que se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo, su rostro había enrojecido mucho más, el menor aprovecho esto para empujarlo contra la silla y sentarse sobre sus piernas, por lo cual esta vez el otro si reacciono.

-¡O-Oz! –Regañó el mayor mirando hacia todos lados, esperando que nadie estuviese cerca y los viera en tal escena.- A-Alguien puede venir y vernos así.. –Susurró en voz baja mientras el rubio reía con suavidad y acariciaba el pecho del mayor.

-¿Y? –Dijo pegando su frente a la del otro, juntando de igual manera sus labios.- No me importa si nos ven, eres mío Gilbert.. –Movió sus labios con suavidad sobre los del mayor, esté de igual forma lo hizo, y sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban sobre las caderas del rubio, acariciándolas y apretándolas continuamente.- Que lo sepan, no me importa, que critiquen, me da igual.. Te amo, Gil.. –Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del moreno y la acaricio con dulzura.- Nada, ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, mi corazón y yo mismo solo tienen un dueño y ese eres tú.. –El rostro del moreno estaba completamente rojo por lo que acababa de escuchar del rubio, boqueaba constantemente sin saber cómo responder al rubio.

-O-Oz… -Susurró abrazando al rubio con algo de fuerza para dejar un beso en la frente de este.- También te amo.. –Respondió con voz baja mientras acariciaba loa espalda del rubio, esté le miro con una sonrisa dulce.- Eres la persona más importante para mí.. –El rubio beso la mejilla del moreno y se levanto de su regazo, este soltó un suspiro y cuando se dio cuenta el otro se acercaba nuevamente.

-Gil.. –Chilló el menor con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, coloco el envase del cual anteriormente había estado comiendo y lo coloco frente al rostro del moreno, este lo miro confundido sin entender lo que quería el joven Vessalius.- ¿Tomarías una? –Preguntó el rubio mirando al moreno con los ojos brillantes haciendo un puchero con sus labios, el mayor sintió un escalofrió correrle la espina dorsal mientras una gota de sudor se formaba tras su cabeza.- ¿Por mí? –Susurró sentándose sobre el regazo del moreno, este soltó un suspiro largo y asintió.

-S-Sí.. –Respondió por lo bajo llevando su mano hacía el envase que tenía el rubio en sus manos, pero este fue más rápido y simplemente llevo sus dedos a la boca del moreno, este se sorprendió un tanto pero de igual forma abrió los labios, lo suficiente para que el rubio depositara el caramelo.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo el menor con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomando otro caramelo y llevándolo a su boca. El moreno no dijo nada simplemente se dedicó a degustar del dulce, y por alguna extraña razón se sintió raro, miro al rubio pero este seguía comiendo.

-N-No comas tanto.. –Susurró quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo sobre la mesa, paseo sus dedos por sus cabellos, el rubio volteo a verlo haciendo un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien, Gil? –Preguntó el chico de cabellos rubios dejando el envase sobre la mesa para mirar al mayor, esté tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, su frente estaba cubierta de una capa de sudor.

-S-Sí.. –Balbuceó frunciendo el ceño un poco, el Vessalius preocupado se levantó de su lugar colocando ambas manos sobre las piernas del otro, acerco su frente a la del mayor.

-¡Gil! –Dijo en forma de regaño el menor pasando sus manos por las mejillas del chico, esté tenía ahora los ojos cerrados, su respiración estaba un tanto acelerada y de sus finos labios salían unos cuantos jadeos.- ¿G-Gil? –Dijo esta vez con preocupación abrazando el cuello del moreno, cosa que hizo que este abriera sus orbes doradas para ver al rubio.

-E-Estoy bien.. –Susurró el de cabellos ébano llevando una de sus manos hacía la mejilla del Vessalius, acariciándola lentamente.- S-Solo me siento un poco cansado.. –Murmuró bajito, el rubio se enderezo y ayudo al mayor a levantarse.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación.. –Dijo rodeando la cintura del moreno, para guiarlo hacia dicho lugar, a medida que caminaban sentía que algo iba mal, sentía su cuerpo pesado, tenía mucho calor, y repentinamente tenia demasiado sueño. Como pudo llego a la habitación del cuervo, lo acompaño hasta la cama, donde lo recostó.

-O-Oz… -Susurró en voz baja elevando su mano, el rubio la tomo y entrelazo sus dedos con el moreno.

-Tranquilo, Gil.. –Besó la frente del moreno, este asintió con los ojos cerrados, recostó su cabeza en una de las almohadas cayendo en la inconsciencia. El rubio camino con algo de dificultad hacía la puerta de la habitación del mayor, al abrir la puerta sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron más de lo normal al encontrarse a un hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada bicolor, el menor retrocedió un tanto enredándose con sus pies y cayendo al suelo de sopetón.

-Oh… Oz Vessalius-kun.. –Dijo el rubio mayor sonriendo de ojos cerrados al Vessalius, este intento levantarse pero debido a que no se encontraba bien simplemente se quedó allí. -¿Te gusto nuestro regalo? –Preguntó el de ojos bicolor caminando hacía el menor, este lo miraba confundido mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro.

-¿R-Regalo? ¿Qué regalo? –Balbuceó el rubio sintiendo como sus parpados pesaban, realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero finalmente venció y termino desmayándose en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Dijo el rubio de cabellos largos con molestia observando al rubio en el suelo, su mirada bicolor se desvió hacia el hombre moreno que estaba en la cama. Un suspiro salió de sus labios para luego girar su cuerpo, encarando a la otra persona que estaba allí.- Sombrerero~

-Oh.. La rata parece molesta, ¿O es mi parecer? –Dijo burlón el albino acercándose al rubio, tomándolo entre sus brazos. Una vez levantado camino hacia la cama y dejo al Vessalius junto al cuervo.- Nosotros no haremos nada~ Simplemente dejaremos que el regalo haga su magia –Sonrió falsamente mientras encogía sus hombros.

-Sigue sin gustarme esto. Pero.. Si hará a Nii-sama feliz.. –Susurró mirando al moreno que estaba dormido en la cama.- Entonces lo haré, todo por la felicidad de Nii-sama.. –Miró al albino, este se encontraba comiendo uno de sus famosos caramelos, el de ojos bicolor casi puso los ojos en blanco y sin más se dio vuelta pasa salir de la habitación, siendo seguido por el albino.


End file.
